diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lor'themar Theron
| Zugehörigkeit = Quel'Thalas, Horde | Klasse = WaldläuferManga sowie "Im Schatten der Sonne" PaladinTrading Card Game | Position = Lordregent von Quel'Thalas | Lage = Sonnenzornturm, Silbermond | Status = Am Leben | Familie = | WoWWiki Link = Lor'themar Theron }} Lor'themar Theron, Lordregent von Quel'Thalas, ist der Anführer der Blutelfen auf Azeroth - zuerst in Vertretung des abwesenden Prinzen Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, anschließend de facto nach dem Verrat und Ableben jenes.http://www.wow-europe.com/en/burningcrusade/townhall/history-be.html Hintergrund Lor'themar Theron begann seine Karriere im Waldläuferkorps Silbermonds. Zur Zeit des Zweiten Krieges wurde er zum zweiten Befehlshaber unter Sylvanas Windläufer, Waldläufergeneral von Silbermond, und verteidigte Quel'Thalas gegen die einfallende Horde.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, S. 228 Jahre später führte der verräterische Prinz Arthas seine Armee der Geissel gegen die Hochelfen, nachdem er bereits sein eigenes Land verwüstet hatte. Das Waldläuferkorps stellte sich dem Feind, wurde aber nach und nach Richtung Hauptstadt zurückgedrängt. Sylvanas Windläufer wurde ausserhalb der Stadt von Arthas getötet, König Anasterian und die Synode von Silbermond fielen im Kampf gegen die Geissel samt dem Königreich Quel'Thalas. Nach Sylvanas' Tod wurde Lor'themar zum Waldläufergeneral ernannt und blieb mit den übriggebliebenen Waldläufern in Quel'ThalasLaut der alten Enzyklopädie war Lor'themar kurzfristig Oberhaupt der Waldläufer, während das P&P Dark Factions Halduron Wolkenglanz als sofortigen Nachfolger Sylvanas' angibt. So oder so ist das jetzige Oberhaupt unbestritten Halduron, während Lor'themar seinen Platz als Lordregent eingenommen hat. um gegen die Überreste der Geißel vorzugehen. Kurze Zeit später traf Prinz Kael'thas aus Dalaran ein und erklärte die überlebenden Hochelfen zu Blutelfen oder Sin'dorei, im Gedenken an ihre gefallenen Brüder und Schwestern. Lor'themar wurde zum Lordregenten von Quel'thalas ernannt, welcher das Land beschützen und eine Erlösung für das Volk finden sollte, während Kael'thas und einige Truppen die Überreste der Allianz in Lordaeron gegen die Geißel unterstützten. Um ihm bei dieser Aufgabe behilflich zu sein, ernannte Lor'themar seinen alten Freund Halduron Wolkenglanz zum Waldläufergeneral. Der Sonnenbrunnen Ungefähr zu dieser Zeit verfolgte der Verräter Dar'Khan Drathir Anveena Teague, den Avatar des Sonnenbrunnens nach Quel'Thalas. Lor'themar und Halduron schlossen sich mit den übrigen Blutelfen und einer Bande Abenteurer sowie Blauen Drachen zusammen, um Anveena zu beschützen und die Geissel zurückzudrängen. Während Lor'themar und Halduron gegen Dar'Khans untote Diener kämpften, gelang es ihren Kameraden, Anveenas wahre Identität zu erwecken: sie ist in Wirklichkeit ein Avatar der übriggebliebenen Energien des Sonnenbrunnens. Als ihr dies bewusst wurde, liess sie ihre ganze Macht gegen Dar'Khan und seine Geissel los, und zerstörte sie vollständig. Lor'themar und Halduron schworen daraufhin, sie zu beschützen und ihre wahre Identität geheim zu halten. Kurze Zeit später traf Grossmagister Rommath als Herold des Prinzen ein, und wies Lor'themar an, die Blutelfen auf einen Exodus in die Scherbenwelt vorzubereiten, wo der Prinz sie bereits erwarten würde. Derzeitiger Status Nachdem Kael'thas mit seinen Teufelsblutelfen nach Silbermond zurückkehrte und M'uru stahl, liegt es in Lor'themars Händen, das Volk zu führen. Die Arkanwachen haben diesbezüglich auch ihre monotonen Aussagen geändert. Man kann lediglich darüber spekulieren, ob Lor'themar zum neuen König gekrönt wird, er selbst verneint dies jedoch entschieden und beruft sich dabei auf Kael'thas nach dessen Aussage Anasterian der letzte König von Quel'Thalas gewesen sei, für alle Zeit."Im Schatten der Sonne" Seine Arbeit als Lordregent ist ihm oftmals eine Last, nicht jede Entscheidung die gefällt werden muss ist auch eine, die gefällt werden will. Durch Sylvanas zu Beginn der Nordendoffensive massiv unter Druck gesetzt, von Aethas Sonnenhäscher bedrängt und mit einem mittlerweile sehr zwiespältigen Verhältnis zu HalduronIm Zuge des Widererstarkens von Zul Aman hat Halduron gegen den Befehl Lor'themars Vereesa Windläufer und ihre hochelfischen Waldläufer um Hilfe gebeten. führt Lor'themar die Blutelfen in ihre weitere, noch ungewisse Zukunft. Zitate * "Come, let us welcome our wayward brother home by planting his grinning head on and end of a spear." (über Dar'Khan Drathir) * "The blood elves will endure any hardship, overcome any obstacle, and emerge stronger than before." * "Be strong. Kael'thas has betrayed us and what we know is in flux, but do not lose heart. We will endure, as we always have. Arthas did not crush our spirit when he swept through our land, and neither will Kael'thas. Let it serve as a lesson to us all as we move forward to our prosperous future."The Burning Crusade Galerie Bild:Lorthemar001.jpg Bild:Lorthemar003.jpg Datei:Lorthemar 004.jpg Datei:Lorthemar 005.jpg Anmerkungen Theron, Lor'themar Theron, Lor'themar